Talk:E17 Heavy Assault Rifle
HEY! Just kidding! Nice article! I see you removed that huge scope on the Jungle Variant! ZOMG YOU MADE THE ARCTIC VARIANT w00t !!My randomness is over, carry on with your lives. Just saying, a gel cartridge wouldn't be necessary seeing as the rifle only fires 5.56 rounds. They don't have as much powder as the larger caliber guns, so it doesn't have as much kick. But I guess the gel thingy would be comfortable, but it would just be an unnecessary expense.-- Gel cartridges... easy to make, cheap to make, not heavy, and comfy... why not? Allow me to offer to actual criticism: #5.56 shells? Really? Those are ineffective today. Imagine how ineffective they'd be against the 26th century armor, with liquid armor and superior solid materials. #The angle that the magazine is at is illogical. That's a lot of wasted space in order to put each round at the right angle. #Would it not be more practical to make the weapon modular instead of having various types of it. With modular weapons you mass produce the same weapon and its attachments. With the "different versions" approach you have to calculate how many of each you need and designate where each goes. It's Occam's Razor in action. #"lights that can be turned off"- Why would you want lights on anyway? Except for a tac-light? #"The ammo box (cartridge) is simply two magazines of 25 rounds attached to each other and fed into a thicker gun"- errr... I don't see how that would work. When you attempted to chamber a round, both magazines would attempt to feed a round at the same time, resulting in a jam. I do not want my weapon to jam at anytime, nevermind before I even fire it. #"compact gel cartridge also has the ability to produce heat when needed"- Why? #"attached machete"- If I were fighting in close quarters, a huge piece of metal that unbalances my rifle is the last thing I need. #"It's able to cut clean through the thickest of plants and even small trees when well sharpened"- Redundant. Anything that's sharpened to the proper edge will cut through something, especially metal. #"being able to block a wide range of swings from other bayonets"- take note: a longer blade does not mean better, and guns are notably hard to swing with your hands and arms. #"skin, muscle, and even bone"- I declare hacks. Nothing like that has been done before. #"for a solder to carry the weapon and use it in combat he must be at least 225 pounds"- You do realize that virtually every soldier in full gear and carrying a 50 pound rucksack would weigh more than 225 pounds, right? And since when has weight had anything to do with the ability to use a weapon? #"Gel cartridges... easy to make, cheap to make, not heavy, and comfy... why not?"- because it's not practical or useful. Also note that I do not do this to flame an article. I genuinely want people to be the best they can. --Do not insult me. 06:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC)